One Night Only
by VyxenSkye
Summary: AtemYugi, Puzzleshipping! Atem and Yugi love each other, but they have one night only to express their love before Atem is called home to the afterlife. Inspired by Jennifer Hudson’s beautiful “One Night Only.”


One Night Only

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: M

Summary: Atem and Yugi love each other, but they have one night only to express their love before Atem is called home to the afterlife. Inspired by Jennifer Hudson's beautiful "One Night Only."

I'm not sure if it's a lemon... it's definietly a lime, but I'm sure if it's enough to be a lemon... I know, it's in the middle, so it's an orange!!! HAHAHA... yea, that really wasn't...funny... yea... nevermind...

Okay, YAOI ALERT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN PLEASE DON'T READ IT! Okay, I'm done.

**Me no own "One Night Only" or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_One night only, one night only  
Come on big baby come on  
One night only, we only have 'til dawn_

_In the morning this feeling will be gone  
It has no chance going on  
Something so right has got no chance to live  
So let's forget about chances, this one night I will give_

* * *

//Can I come out now, Pharaoh… I mean, Atem?// 

The ancient spirit smiled gently placing his deck on the desk and scooted the chair away from the table. /Of course, Yugi. I'm finished./

Yugi appeared beside him, his body transparent. The boy smiled at his other half, his violet eyes shining faintly. "Well, I think that I'm ready for this. What about you?"

Atem didn't return the smile. "I'm… not sure, aibou. I want to return to the afterlife, but I don't know if I can stand through a duel with you…"

Yugi's smile grew laughing. "Of course you can. You're the King of Games, remember? Dueling me should be a piece of cake." The boy grinned. "But I warn you, I'm not going to go easy on you."

Atem finally smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Yugi."

The Pharaoh settled on the bed, leaning back against the pillows and folding his arms behind his head. Yugi sat beside him, but the bed didn't move with his weight. They sat in comfortable silence, no words needed between them for communication.

"Atem, I'm really going to miss you…" Yugi said softly after a while.

The spirit looked to his aibou. "I'll miss you too, Yugi." He looked back to the ceiling, tightening his fingers where they were laced together behind his head. "I don't really know if I'm ready…"

Yugi frowned, turning to look at the ancient Pharaoh. He almost never saw this side of the spirit; Atem didn't like to show it. He was a ruler, a Pharaoh of Egypt. He was supposed to be calm and proud, always composed and knowing. What Atem didn't want anyone to see was that he was just like any other teenager, worried, nervous, and sometimes emotional.

Atem fidgeted where he sat, but then he stood, pacing around the room. Yugi sighed, watching his other walk around.

"It's just… I've been with you for so long Yugi. I've become… attached. I don't know if I can just leave you." Atem rubbed his long fingers against his chin thoughtfully. "Four years, Yugi. It's been that long. I've always been there. I've had you to protect. But what will I have there? What will be my purpose?"

Yugi sighed again, standing and putting his hands on Atem's shoulders, but they unfortunately passed right through the Pharaoh's skin. "Please, Atem, you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Atem sat rather sharply on the chair in front of the desk, his crimson eyes staring up at the boy. "Atem, you can't think like this. If you are nervous and unsure, then I don't think you'll be able to do this."

Atem frowned. "But Yugi… I need a purpose. You have been my purpose for these last years. What will I do after this?"

Yugi didn't have a reply for that one, but after a while he moved towards his other half. He wished that he could touch him, but his hands passed right through Atem's body. "You will be their Pharaoh. It is what they need, and what you are good at."

Atem frowned, reaching out towards Yugi's cheek. His fingers passed through the boy's face, but Yugi leaned towards the touch anyway. "No… No it's not. I don't know if I can do it, Yugi…"

Yugi's face fell. "Gods, I wish I could touch you, Atem…" The boy reached out once more, trying to touch Atem's face.

To both of their shock, Yugi's fingers met warm flesh. Atem closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, but then he realized what had happened, and his eyes flew wide, shocked. "Y-Yugi…"

"I… I can feel you…" Yugi whispered, cupping the spirit's cheek.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then their lips meshed together as Yugi threw himself into Atem's lap, wrapping his arms around the Pharaoh's neck. Atem wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi's waist, tilting his head to the side and thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Their tongues fought for dominance for a moment, Yugi's hands tangled in Atem's hair, the Pharaoh's arms tight around the smaller, one hand at the nape of Yugi's neck as he crushed the boy's mouth to his own. The fight ended with Atem as the victor, and he drove himself deep in Yugi's mouth, causing the boy to moan in ecstasy, arching his lithe body into Atem's touch.

Their mouths parted with a soft smacking sound, Yugi's lips already swollen and bruised from Atem's strong kisses. Yugi breathed heavily for a moment, and then he dove back for Atem's lips, this time taking control of the kiss, straddling Atem's waist and bringing himself up above the Pharaoh's level, controlling the movements of the other's head by his grip on the tricolored hair.

Atem moaned into the passionate touch, allowing Yugi to dictate the actions, feeling amazed that his precious innocent little aibou could be so dominant and demanding.

Yugi panted against Atem's lips, his hands remaining tangled in his hair, his violet eyes dark with desire and want. "Atem…"

Atem nearly moaned once more at the sound of Yugi's voice, husky and laced with lust. "Yes, my love?"

Yugi leaned forward, placing his lips against the Pharaoh's right ear. Atem shivered as the little one's hot breath ghosted over his skin, sending prickles across his flesh. "Make love to me…"

A gasp escaped the Pharaoh as he lowered his hands, grasping Yugi's small bottom and lifting him up, bringing him closer than he thought possible. He instantly attacked the pale neck and chest in front of him, his teeth nipping around the black collar and the top of the tank top.

Yugi raised his arms, allowing Atem to remove the shirt and throw it to the ground. The boy cried out softly as his Pharaoh's teeth explored the new expanse of skin that was revealed, his hands clenching in the spiky hair.

Nipping, kissing, licking, and sucking his way across Yugi's chest, Atem allowed his hands to trail down the boy's sides, his long slender fingers dancing across the pale, supple skin, eliciting moans and shivers of delight.

Atem growled lowly in his throat, leaning down and fastening his lips around a small pink nipple, sucking and nipping delicately. Yugi cried out once more, throwing his head back and arching into the feel, his body bucking in Atem's lap. The Pharaoh wrapped his arms tighter around the slender back, his lips locked at Yugi's chest as he suckled gently and yet firmly.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhteemmmm…"

The moan of his name set the Pharaoh's blood afire and with a rather savage snarl Atem moved back up to Yugi's mouth, viciously attacking the soft pink lips, sucking on the tongue offered to him as he kissed his small lover. Yugi could do little more than cling to Atem's broad shoulders, his body arching and twisting into each new feeling that his other gave to him.

Their mouths moved against each other, tongues battling, teeth clicking together as they traveled over each other desperately, seeking contact and love that they knew would only last for a short time.

They only had this one night, and they had to make it last.

Atem tilted his head, his lips separating from Yugi's to give him room to breathe. "Gods, Yugi, you're so beautiful…"

"I love you… love you… love…" Yugi chanted softly, his hands absorbed in their task of massaging the Pharaoh's skull, setting the ancient spirit to purring like a kitten at the feel.

"I… I don't… I shouldn't…" Atem murmured incoherently, shivering beneath Yugi as the boy pushed him to the bed and onto his back.

"Don't think about that…" Yugi replied, straddling the Pharaoh as he lay on his back. He danced his fingers over Atem's chest, and then slipped his hands beneath the black tank top and pulled it over the other's head in one swift movement. "All that matters is we have this one chance… Don't waste it, love…"

"Yugi…"

The boy bit sharply on Atem's collarbone, making the Pharaoh cry out and arch his back off the bed, nearly bucking Yugi off of him. His skin was electrified, as though a thousand volts had been plugged into his body, every touch from Yugi was magnified and getting whatever reaction Yugi could possibly want from the simplest things.

"Damnit Atem, I want you." Yugi said sharply, his eyes locking with the crimson orbs. "I've never wanted anything more in my life. I want to feel you inside me, I want to move with you, feel your naked flesh against my own. Don't deny me that."

Atem stared at the other. Yugi was supposedly so innocent and young, when in reality he was just like any other teenager, in need of love and full of desire and lust. He swallowed thickly, nervously, and then nodded. "Okay…"

"Love me…" Yugi whispered in the Pharaoh's ear, wrapping his arms around that strong neck and pressing his small body flush against the other's. "Love me until dawn, because that's all we have…"

"As you wish, aibou…"

Within moments their clothes were on the floor, the blankets pulled over their sweat-soaked bodies as they pressed against each other. Yugi arched his back, pressing his body closer to Atem, at which the Pharaoh groaned out a response. They moved as one, like they always had, but now they were one flesh, one body, joined in one of the most intimate ways possible.

Though they had spent years as one person, and Yugi had thought that two souls entwined was the most intimate you could get, he had never felt anything like this. He could feel Atem, deep inside him, and he wanted to keep him there, and never let him go. He could feel Atem's strong heartbeat, pounding within his ribcage. He could hear and feel the erratic breathing that ghosted across his ear as Atem struggled to remain still, not wanting to hurt him.

But then the Pharaoh was moving, his body surging within him, the friction and heat bringing so much pleasure that Yugi felt his whole body explode in a flashing light. His first orgasm ripped through him, but Atem was not done yet.

The Pharaoh continued to move, his hips thrusting strongly against Yugi as his arms held the smaller in place, his breath panting across the younger's ear. "I love you… I love you… Yugi… love…"

"God, Atem…"

Yugi orgasmed for the second time, Atem followed seconds behind him, collapsing onto the small body. They panted, exchanging soft kisses and gentle touches, Atem's hands caressing that pale body, worshipping this small miracle in his life. "I love you, Yugi…"

"Love you… Atem…"

They made love again and again, but as the sun rose, it found the two entwined around each other, sound asleep and dead to the world. Atem was resting his head against Yugi's chest, his arms wrapped securely around the slender waist. Yugi's cheek rested against Atem's hair, one hand around the broad shoulders, another tangled in the tricolored locks.

Yugi awoke reluctantly, not shifting in his position. He looked out the window, and watched the sun rise silently through the sky. He knew that they were nearly at their destination; it was time to get up.

"Atem…"

The spirit opened his eyes, looked up at Yugi. He smiled, pressing a soft kiss against the pale skin above Yugi's heart. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yugi whispered, tears filling his violet eyes. "Kiss me… one last time before the sun comes up… Please… Don't let this night end…"

Their lips met, but even as they kissed Atem's form faded, and he was drawn back into the depths of Yugi's mind, to stay there until the battle later that day, where he would lose and move on to the afterlife where he belonged.

The pair had one night only, and they had drawn it out as long as they possibly could.

* * *

Hooray for random oneshots... Hope you liked it, please review! 


End file.
